The Doll and the Destitute
by PrincessAwkwardPants
Summary: 1920's AU- When Anna is reunited with her previously ill sister, Elsa, she urges her to move nearby to keep an eye on her health. After growing increasingly unsatisfied with her own husband, Anna finds comfort in the unlikely friendship of her sister's new neighbor and landscaper. What begins as a friendship with a striking pauper may lead into dangerous and complicated territory.
1. Chapter 1

Anna looked in mirror and rubbed a delicate hand across her creamy skin until she reached the speckled bridge of her ski-sloped nose. Her eyes glistened with hesitating tears as she stared at herself. "Would his gaze have still strayed if I had skin that was pure porcelain?" She thought to herself. Her hands dropped swiftly to her lap and she shut her eyes tight as she shook her head violently, attempting to shake the insecurities away. She re-opened them and tilted her chin towards the sky, reassuring herself that boys would be boys and men…well, men would be no-good bastards.

Two soft knocks echoed through her large, tiled powder room, causing Anna to shiver. A small, artificial smile spread across her face. "Come in!"

"Miss? I-I'm sorry to bother you but-"The door creaked open slowly and a pale, pear-shaped man with a flushed face appeared.

Anna turned on her plush, vanity stool as her fake smile quickly widened into one far brighter, "Oh dear, it's just you. What is it Olaf?"

Olaf was Anna's butler. A brightly spirited, yet sweetly dim, man that had practically raised Anna. His hugs had mollified her in the redhead's most trying of times.

"Miss," He paused. His grin widened and his eyes seemed to gloss over with excitement as the words summersaulted across his tongue. "It seems as if your sister has arrived at the gates!"

Anna's tired eyes opened aggressively fast and she flung herself off of her seat and squealed. "Thank you, Olaf!" She screamed as she skipped down the long corridor, her heels clicking against the absurdly expensive marble flooring. Stopping at one of the twirling staircases that lead to the mansion's entrance, she looked around suspiciously and then quickly swung a leg over the railing and slid clumsily down the freshly, polished railing onto the main floor.

"Oof!" She proclaimed as she patted at her red, pin-curled hair, making sure the style was still intact.

"That landing was the cat's meow, if I do say so myself, Miss Anna. May I open the gates to your sister now?" The large servant man, standing eagerly with his hand on one of the large handles of the front doors asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes, Kai! Of course! I'm so excited to see her. Aren't you? We haven't seen her in so long. Oh golly, I hope she's well! I want to be able to squeeze her in one of my tightest hugs I possibly can!"

As Anna nervously prattled on about her eagerness, Kai rolled his eyes and smiled as he opened the door. He nodded towards two other servants, alerting them that it was time to open the gates for their very special guest.

Both Anna and Kai watched anxiously as the back door of the black, Ford Model A swung open, revealing a metallic flash of blue and a gracefully swung leg. Anna bounced on her toes in excitement as the porcelain-skinned blonde floated over to her. Anna's arms flung loosely above her own head and she managed to shriek a, "Oh, Welcome to Arendelle, doll!"

There was a shimmering mess of metallic blue tassels and twinkling emerald as the two sisters embraced.

"Oh, Anna you look beautiful and-"The blonde loosened her arms and looked up at the towering white home that's shadow was shielding them from the smoldering summer sun, "This _home_! I have to meet Mr. Westerguard. Oh, I bet the wedding was-"

"Extravagant," Anna interjected with a faraway tone to her voice.

They both smiled at each other for quite some time before Anna formally invited Elsa in to the grand foyer, and then led her into a great sun room that was painted a pale mauve. Anna skipped over to the French doors that led out to a large stone porch/dock that overlooked the lake. She opened the doors energetically and felt the breeze caress her face. She turned her head back towards her sister who was lounging elegantly on the plush white sofa in the middle of the room. Anna walked back to her and brushed a delicate hand across the blonde's cheek.

"I am so happy you're here. I'm so happy you're healthy, Elsa. I miss you so much. It scared me. I thought I was going to lose y-"

"Anna," Elsa sat up and looked lovingly into her younger sister's eyes. "I'm fine. I'm all better. Mother and Father left us enough money to buy the best medical care possible and look, here I am. The medical center in Norway took good care of me. My hospital room even overlooked the mountains. It was beautiful."

Anna smiled and looked into the pale blue eyes of her older sister in awe and pulled her close. She held her close for a long while as both their eyes began to well-up with emotion. Anna knew Elsa needed to be held and to feel treasured but she had no idea how much she, herself, longed for the embrace of someone who truly loved her.

"Hello, ladies," a harsh, yet suave voice interrupted their tender moment.

"Oh, Elsa! This is my darling husband, Hans," Anna's smile now seemed muted and her eyes slanted slightly as she gazed at the tall, auburn-haired man. Elsa turned herself around on the sofa and smiled lazily at the slender man that stood before her. She observed his stern expression as he bowed slightly to her. She could tell that the dapperly dressed manwasn't ecstatic about having company by the way he held his shoulders stiff and his brows furrowed.

"Darling, it's time for dinner," Hans stated before walking off, his shining shoes clicking against the glittering white flooring as he trailed off.

The three of them sat in the dimly lit dining room staring passed each other as dinner plates were placed in front of them. Elsa let out a small cough, which echoed through the large room and bounced off the gold engravings of the walls. Slightly startled by the cough, Anna looked up from her plate and towards her husband.

"Darling, wasn't there an elegant home for sale just around the bend from us?" Anna now turned towards her sister, "Oh, Elsa it was just beautiful. No, sparkling actually. N-No! It was a palace fit for a queen and you're a fit queen! Wait. What?" Hans was now glaring at Anna with a snare on his face, his wine glass frozen just in front of his mouth. The phone rang. Anna stopped. The phone rang out again. Hans smiled, wiped his mouth with the napkin that was placed in his lap, and then slowly stood.

"Business," He announced to the two women before leaving them to sit alone. Anna glared at her food, but was clearly attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the office across the hall. There were muffled groans and pet names being spoken. Anna's eyes grew increasingly large and her mouth dropped as she tried to decipher whether her man was, in fact, _that_type of man.

Elsa's hand found Anna's. The small red-head looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Like I was saying before, it's a beautiful home. It's fit for a beautiful woman. I'd really like for you to be closer, Elsa and I-"Anna's eyes shifted back towards her untouched dinner, "I'd love that, you know?"

Elsa wanted to say no. She knew Anna would be checking her health and sending over doctors every other week but she also saw the desperation in her little sister's eyes. She saw that maybe Anna was the one who needed_her_. Plus, their parent's inheritance would more than cover the cost of the home.

"Unfortunately, it's next to this little cabin-type house, you know? Trust me it's not too pretty but the house you'd be living in is real swell! I bet the guy who lives there is sort of strange though… I never saw him but if he gives you the heebie-jeebies I'm sure Kai will gladly come over and sock the guy right in the kisser. I know he-"

"Yes"

"What?!"

"Yes. I'm going to buy the home. Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my! Elsa this…this house is…it's just-"

"I know, Anna. It's _perfect_. It's _swell_. You've said it all. I get it now," The blonde giggled while her younger sister twirled around the halls. "The views are pretty nice too, you know? I think I can actually see the side of your house from my powder room upstairs and-"

Elsa paused as she watched the dash of red hair fly past her to look out one of her large windows in the sophisticated sitting room. Anna rested her elbow on the ledge of the window and her head on her hand. She dreamily gazed at the cloudless sky. The property was nothing like the Westergard residence, which was massive, cold, and filled with secrets. She began to admire the willow trees, the beautiful landscaped lawn, and the garden that looked like something that could only be planted in a dream. It was the exact house she always wanted. It was like something out of one of the fairytale books Olaf used to read when she was a starry eyed little girl. She placed her forehead against the glass and began to long to sit in Elsa's garden for the rest of her life when her steady contemplation was interrupted by a brawny, blonde haired man. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and she looked back at her older sister who was struggling to straighten a painting above her grandfather clock.

"Elsa? Uh..Who's the…_man_?"

"hm?" Elsa replied, concentrating more on the painting.

Anna dashed over to the blonde, reached up, made a sloppy attempt to straighten the portrait, and smiled back at her older sister.

"The man," Anna pointed over at the window, "He's blonde and he's-"

"Oh!" Elsa laughed a little to herself, "That's actually the owner of the small home next door. I spoke with him earlier and he actually landscaped this entire residence when it was vacant. He did a swell job too. I think I'll hire him. He's quite-"

"Young!" Anna exclaimed, seemingly surprised, as she made her way back over to the window. "I thought he'd be, _you know,_old and completely _mad_."

"Well, he seems to like to keep to himself. I know he has a big shaggy dog that follows him sometimes but-"

"Invite him!" Anna practically screamed in excitement. "We'll have a house warming party a-and I'll get the alcohol," Anna winked, "And Oh, It'll give me an excuse to wear my brand new dress. Oh, it's all the rage in Paris! It'll be tonight and I'll invite anyone who's anybody! Don't you wo-"

"Anna, I love you but I don't know about all this attention. I was hoping you and I would just have tea in the city or something."

"Elsa," Anna was now back at the window and staring at the muscular, dirt-splattered blonde hauling manure over his shoulder, "I love you too and I think you need to have some fun. Now, I'll send a dress over later. I want you to feel real spiffy, alright? I want all my friends to meet my gorgeous older sister."

"Alright, Anna," The blonde said, feeling defeated.

Elsa watched the cheery redhead as she nearly danced out the front door and then turned back to the painting, straightening it just a tad to the left. "Hang in there, Joan."

Anna burst in the door of her home and called into the echoing halls, "Darling? Hans! There's going to be a party tonight at Elsa's, Isn't that swell!?" She joyfully wondered through the halls of her homes until she reached the intimidating double-doors of Hans's office. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. The door creaked open and she took it as an invitation to tip-toe in. "H-hello?" Hans was sitting at his large desk with the back of his leather chair facing Anna. He was on the telephone, unsympathetically discussing the slight decline of work effort one of his colleagues has displayed since his wife had passed. Anna's mind began to wonder as she took in the smell of leather-bound books and pricey cigars. Would Hans miss me if I died? Would he miss the smell of my rose petal soap? Or the way a couple strands of my red hair still lay on the pillow in the morning?

The chair slowly turned as the severe man hung up the phone with an echoing click. He slowly stood up, smiled, and walked towards his wife. "Dear…" He slipped a hand under her chin to tilt her face up to his, "I think it's time for you to stop planning parties and-"

"Baby, I'm only twenty-one!" She protested.

His boney fingers tightened their grip around her chin as he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. "_Darling_, you are _twenty-one_. And I think it's time for you to think about having a family. I'd _like_ a son."

She winced under his grip but her lip pouted in objection. He looked at her, grinning in disgust and released her from his grasp. He glared at her as she rubbed her chin. She was so week, so needy for attention. It was a shame her sister now lived in town. The fact she had no friends worked to his advantage. She was a child that could easily be swayed.

He relaxed his eyes and put a delicate, but cold, hand on his wife's shoulder, "One more party?"

Her red curls bounced as she sprang to the balls of her feet, "Yes. Thank you! Thank You!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he halfheartedly rubbed her back and chuckled as she squealed with happiness.

Anna's dress was a form fitted silk. The dress was an angelic white with a plunging halter neckline. Her eye-lids were painted dark and smoky which accentuated her light eyes and her lips a sultry blood red. Her beautiful copper hair was tastefully curled. Her loveliness surpassed that of many movie stars of the day as she glided, astoundingly gracefully, to Elsa's front door. She placed her hands on the intricate brass knocker but did not knock. She was already an hour late for the party she had planned and knew Elsa was anxiously waiting while strangers hounded the blonde with questions and bootlegged alcohol. Her hand stayed frozen as thoughts began racing through her mind. This can't be my last party. How could Hans restrict me like this? I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm barely an adult myself. Not now. Not with hi-

"Forget how to knock again?" Anna's body jolted as the sudden words were whispered into her right ear. She closed her eyes and put her right hand over her heart with a sigh of relief.

"O- oh my. Olaf, you spooked me! I forgot you were coming in with me," She giggled and bit her bottom lip as she gently touched the jolly-looking man's arm.

"I'm not only your designated driver; I'm also your designated friend tonight!"

Anna wrapped an arm around his and looked back at the door. For a split second she listened to the boisterous music and voices that were coming from inside and decided not to knock. She quickly pushed the handle of the heavy door and marched into the great entrance. There was a medley of bodies and sparkles and she giddily loosened her grip on Olaf and began prancing about the mansion. Her hips swayed to the jazzy music as she weaved herself through the thick ocean of figures. She snatched a glass of Champaign out of a gawky young gent's hand as she passed him and began sipping it. She began to strut her way to the staircase. She was ogling a woman in a short golden dress, wildly dancing the Charleston when her gaze was abruptly disturbed by a man's hard chest pounding into the side of her face. She fell backwards in a tizzy and the alcohol was no longer in her glass.

"Ooof!" Anna dropped the glass as she placed her cooled hand against the left side of her face.

"I-Oh, I'm sorry but…I mean, you weren't watching where you were going and-" He leaned down and offered a colossal hand.

Anna's large eyes peered up at the enormous gentlemen she had collided with. He was wearing a worn suit that looked as if it were twenty years old. His blonde hair was messily slicked back and his bow-tie was untied, loosely hanging around his neck. Anna's face flushed in embarrassment and she bit her lip as she placed her thin fingers on top of his. Realizing where her drink had gone she began wiping her miniscule hand franticly across his chest, struggling to dry his shirt in a panic.

"I-I'm so sorry. I just wish I had a hankerchief or someth-"

"Back up there, doll face!" He put his hands on her shoulders to put a little space between them. "It's fine, I can handle this." He looked down at the damp spot on his tux and then back up into her eyes that were now glistening with humiliation. It's true, she was beautiful. Hell, she was a regular Greta Garbo but he could tell he wasn't going to get along with this dame. She was a doe-eyed stunner with an air of innocence but, judging by the gargantuan rock on her left hand, she was no angel. He didn't want anything to do with snooty gold-diggers and their equally affected families.

"Here I can show you to the bathroom upstairs, okay?" The slight redhead wrapped a hand around his thick forearm and began leading him awkwardly up the long flight of stairs, down a hall, and across from two double doors that he assumed to be the master bedroom. "Here you are!" She flung her arms towards the bathroom in accomplishment, "Here's the bathroom! I-I apologize for all this…"

"Thanks," the man groaned. "He looked back up into her aquamarine eyes. "How do you know your way around this place so well, anyhow?"

"It's my older sister's new home. Isn't it an absolute dream?" Anna said, looking down the hall distractedly.

"Elsa's your older sister? She seems like an alright gal. Like she keeps to herself. I was surprised when she invited me to this…big swanky par-"

"It was my idea! Planned the whole thing myself!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest in triumph.

"Yeah, I could've guessed that you'd like all this hoity-toity stuff…" The blonde began to shut the door when a freckled hand slapped against the heavy wood, making it impossible for the man to close it without breaking her child-sized wrist. He rolled his eyes.

With one hand on her hip and the other blocking him from shutting her out, Anna looked the stranger straight in his chocolate eyes, striving to appear serious. "I know Elsa hired you. So…" her eyes slanted, "I'll be seeing a lot more of you. I would like to-I'd like to know your name."

He watched the freckled bridge of her nose turn a light shade of pink as she anticipated his answer. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe she was just a silly girl who got caught up in the high life.

"Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman," He answered and swiftly shut the door in her face.

She smiled, "Anna! Anna Westergard" She shrieked loud enough for him to hear through the heavy door. Anna giggled and bit her bottom lip, "Nice to be formally introduced, Christopher!"

He looked down at the already dry Champaign stain on his shirt and then into the mirror at his freshly-formed scowl. Westergard. The wealthiest family on the east coast. A long line of no-good people who were littered with scandal and stuffed with dirty money. He was now certain that she was no saint and he loathed the fact that he may be seeing her on a regular basis.

"It's _Kristoff_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, I know you're in there. People are wandering where you've been. You know I'm here for you, right? Everyone is waiting."

The door of the master bedroom inched open to reveal the beautiful blonde woman in a silver, straight dress with a sheer beaded overlay. Her makeup was light but she wore a dark mauve lipstick and bright pink circles graced the apples of her cheeks. Her hair was in a straight, sleek bob which made her look even more sophisticated than usual. She looked down at the ground as her young sister gleamed at her.

"Elsa, what are you doing hiding in here for?! You look ab-so-lute-ley dashing!" Anna pushed her way through the threshold, into the lavish master bedroom. She took her sisters hands in her own and held them softly. "Elsa, look at me."

The attractive blonde reluctantly looked up to see the picture of youth and innocence standing before her.

"Elsa, you need to have some fun. It's good for you." Anna's smile widened into an almost mischievous grin, "It's good for your health."

Elsa smiled back at her sister, then unlaced their hands and began toward the door. "Okay, Anna. God, your optimism slays me…"

The redhead's bottom lip stuck out in mild frustration, "Well, it sure didn't slay that landscaper of yours… He's an absolute grouch! He locked himself in the bathroom after I accidentally spilled a drink on him," Her brows knit together like a displeased toddler, "Seems like an utter brute…" She twisted a red curl between her fingers and bit at her bottom lip, "He's not too fond of me. I can tell. Maybe I'll bake him something. You know, welcome him to the neighborhood!?"

Elsa laughed as she made her way out into the hallway, "Yes, cake: always a sure fire way to ensure the beginning of a friendship."

As Anna walked out of the room behind her sister, the door across the hall abruptly opened and there stood the broad-shouldered man she had collided with earlier. She stopped. Her eyes widened as she watched him take one last look in the mirror and wipe the back of his neck with a damp wash cloth. His bow-tie was now completely missing and his shirt unbuttoned enough to faintly reveal his muscular chest. His sleeves were rolled up and Anna couldn't help but gawk at his well-developed biceps.

As he began to walk out of the powder room, he looked up and his eye-lids immediately narrowed, "Oh, you again."

Anna's cheeks went red with embarrassment, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" She glared at him but a hint of a smile reached her lips, "We're going to be pals, you know?"

"When hell freezes over, Doll," The blonde rested a tender hand on her shoulder, grinned, and then drifted back into the turmoil of the gathering.

Anna strolled back into Elsa's room, flung herself onto the bed, and closed her eyes. She thought about how much fun she could have annoying her new acquaintance. It would surely give her something to do when Hans was gone on business. Then her mind began to linger to the image of the stranger's broad shoulders and the feeling of his strong hand that was placed so warmly, so gently, on her shoulder. Hans was cold and business-like in all he did. His romance was precise and planned, which was wonderful at first. It was what every girl longs for. When he began courting her there were candies, roses, and planned strolls through the park. It was true love, what she and Hans had, no doubt about it, but spontaneity was fun and Anna longed for fun.

As Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a familiar slim figure awaiting her. His face was stern as he glided to her, took her hand in his, and planted a dry, lazy kiss on the back of her porcelain hand. He slowly straightened himself.

"Hello, Elsa," His eyes were like a shark's. They were dark and sinister, but somehow still lacked all emotion. "Have you seen my wife?" His lips slowly curled into an eerie smile as he awaited the blonde's response. Elsa pulled her hand away and gave him a polite nod.

"She must still be up in my room," her head turned as if she were offering to retrieve his wife, "I could go ge-"

"No. I'll get her. Thank you." His shining black shoes clicked against each stair and his back stiffened with each step. He took his time as he walked down the corridor. When he finally arrived at the master bedroom, he paused at the sight of his young wife. They had been married for almost a month now and she was still acting like a daydreaming child. Her innocence was charming, but trying on his nerves. He had been gone on business for quite some time after they exchanged vows but that was still no excuse for Anna's incompetence in regards to wifely duties.

Hans slipped into the room and stood above her to admire her exquisiteness. He placed a hollow kiss on her forehead and she opened her eyes.

"It's time to go"

Anna twisted her body away from him and pouted. "Do I have to?" She whined. Hans inhaled sharply through his nose and grabbed her wrist.

"It is time. To. Go." He said in a firm voice. The slight redhead did not move from the bed. She wanted to stay longer. She didn't want to go back to reality. Her husband's grip tightened and he pulled her sharply onto the floor.

"Get up. We're going now," Hans was now dragging her towards the hallway. Anna struggled, but managed to pull herself up as he hurriedly drew her away from her dreams. He hauled her down the stairs and through the crowds of people. By the time they had reached the car, her hair was disheveled and her black eye-liner was running a tad.

"Get in," Hans said as he practically tossed the fragile woman into the shining vehicle.

"But what about Olaf?"

"Leave him. Maybe he won't make his way back"

"Stop that"

Hans slammed the car door and made his way around to the driver's seat. He put a firm grip on the steering wheel as he peered at Anna through the corner of his right eye. Hans drove at an unsettlingly fast pace. It wasn't like him to be so reckless. At least, Anna didn't think it was like him to be this way. When they reached the front of their over-sized home, Anna climbed out of the car as hastily as possible and stumbled her way towards the door.

"Anna"

She paused, looked back, and smiled, "Yes?"

"Meet me in my office later. I'd like to have a talk with you"

"Yes, darling"

Elsa woke to the sound of whispered voices and a slammed door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and lifted her heavy eyelids. Her head ached as she took in the picture of glitter and shattered champagne glasses.

"G'mornin miss," a feminine southern drawl said. A lady with a plump face smiled brightly at the exhausted pale-haired woman, "Mrs. Westergard sent a whole batch of us ova here to clean. Musta been quite some party, huh?"

Elsa nodded as she struggled to untangle her hair with her fingers, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it"

The plump-faced woman sashayed away while Elsa dressed herself in a modest, but fashionable pantsuit and feathered hat. She sat back on her bed, picked up the phone that rested on the bedside table, and dialed the number Anna had scribbled on a small piece of paper.

"Hello, Westergard residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Elsa, Anna's sister. Is there any chance you could ask Anna if she'd mind watching over my home while I go to the city today?"

"Oh Elsa! This is Olaf! How are you!?"

Elsa giggled, "I'm grea-"

"I'll go tell Anna! Don't you fret!"

"Okay, Olaf. Have a nice day!"

"I will, Miss Elsa"

Anna gladly strolled over to the home she had already grown so fond of. She oversaw the men and women she had hired, occasionally bringing them glasses of lemonade and small snacks, until the mansion was spotless. She thanked each worker with sweet, genuine smiles as they sifted out the front door. As she parted with the last helping-hand, her mind shifted back to the shade of the willow trees that overlooked the lake. The redhead grabbed a book and frolicked her way across the lawn. When she met a particularly shady spot, she plopped down against a tree and began peacefully reading.

Kristoff was tending to a rose bush in the garden when he noticed the pale girl resting below the tree. She was sporting a strapless, light pink dress that accentuated her tiny waist. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of a meaty forearm and began to walk her way. The closer he came to her the more apparent the light freckles that graced her shoulder were. He stood behind her and smiled.

"Didn't know a girl like you knew how to read anything but price tags."

She smiled and rolled her eyes without turning to face him, "I didn't know a ragamuffin like you could even recognize a book."


	4. Chapter 4

He took a stained handkerchief out of his back pocket, wiped his hands, and sat next to her. Anna turned to look at him and immediately flushed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his naturally fair skin was tanned and glistened with sweat. She suddenly looked back down at her book, attempting to hide the pink hue that now settled on her cheeks.

He looked at her and gave a crooked smile, "I guess you gave up on that whole pal thing then, hm?"

Anna dropped her book to her lap and looked him in the eyes with a mischievous grin, "I guess you'll find out soon enough."

"Rhatz," He observed the rosiness that was developing over her lightly freckled cheeks, "Isn't it a tad warm out for a lady of your caliber?"

Anna acted almost hurt that he would just assume she was so difficult. "Why, of course not," She peered towards the lake that was flashing as if someone had tossed a million diamonds into it, "The breeze coming from the water is just lovely."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Then, suddenly, the young woman jumped to her feet in an abrupt burst of excitement. The flowing skirt of her dress fell just to her dainty ankles and Kristoff's eyes fell on the pale skin of her unexpectedly bare feet. She looked down upon him, smirked, and then set off towards the front door. The blonde's tired eyes etched with the subtle lines of confusion as he stared after the sprightly girl.

"Where in the hell are you goin'?" He called as she pranced towards the large home.

Anna twirled herself around so she was walking backwards, "You'll see! Just sit right there."

Anna disappeared into the house for just a moment and then reemerged with a sweating glass of lemonade in one hand and, in the other, a heaping slice of chocolate cake. Anna's bright eyes smiled at the brooding man as she inched closer to where he remained seated. She sat back down next to him and offered him the glass. Kristoff stared at her in awe. What was this woman? _Who_ was this woman?

"I-uh. I don't like sweet things"

"Don't be silly," she set the confection down in front of him, grabbed him by the wrist, and forced the glass in his hand, "C'mon, you've been working all day. Take a sip," She cheerfully nodded towards the lemonade.

Kristoff apathetically glared at the large chocolate cake and then back at the cold glass in his hand. He sighed and then took a large gulp, and then another and another until the glass was purely ice. He couldn't deny that he had felt grateful for the beverage. He just didn't know what to think of the petite redhead sitting in front of him. She was cheerful and kind and- No, not kind. She was just…bored. Just a bored wife.

Anna glided her index finger across the top of the treat and licked the frosting off her finger, "MmMmMm! Every time I see something chocolate I just want to stuff the whole thing in my face!" She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes as she looked back into his eyes, "Don't you?"

The blonde ran his thick fingers through his wet hair and rubbed at the back of his sunburnt neck. He swallowed hard, "Like I said, I don't really like sweet things…"

"Phonus Balonus," Anna giggled, as she broke a small piece of cake with her fingers and offered it to him. He looked into her eyes and then back at the crumbled portion in her hand. He lifted a thick brow and then rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He wrapped his mouth around the chocolate treat, unintentionally grazing her petite fingers with his lips. Both of their faces flushed. Anna pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth and looked back at the lake. Kristoff managed to cough out a sad excuse for a thank you and then turned back to the garden.

Anna hesitantly looked back at him, an expression of respect adorning her face, "It's such a beautiful garden, isn't it?"

"Yes," He answered matter-of-factly," I've tried to maintain it. It was just as good-looking when I moved here. When I first saw it I almost cried," He chuckled.

Anna's hair was growing messy in the heat and a few curls had managed to escape and fall loosely over the sides of her face. She turned towards the garden, laid flat on her stomach, and held her head in her hands as she took in the smell of the freshly cut grass and watered rose bushes. Sighing Anna looked up at him and an uncontrollable smile stretched across her blushing cheeks, "Me too. I wouldn't have judged you."

Kristoff looked down to smile at the strange woman, but noticed something that gave him an unsettling sensation within the pit of his stomach. The thick strands of pearls that had been wrapped around her wrist were now settled on her forearm. There was a dark purple and maroon tinge to her upper arm that looked as if it were covered with pale concealer.

He took a gentle hand and placed it on her arm, "What is that? What happened?"

Anna flinched and looked away, "Oh. I-I uh, It's nothing. I must have fell or something at Elsa's party. It was so chaotic…"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck in mild frustration as Anna struggled for words. He knew it couldn't have been from the party. Abruptly every preconception he had had of her had disappeared. His brow furrowed and his thoughts raced. Maybe she _was_ as innocent as she seemed. Maybe she got caught up in a situation she couldn't handle. He dismissed the thoughts before the rage developing in his gut emptied out of him.

"Well," She stood to her feet and smiled faintly, "I better go back inside. I have the rest of a chocolate cake to stuff in my mouth."

Elsa returned from her outing in the city and found her younger sister reading in the kitchen with chocolate speared on the sides of her face.

"Did you have fun in the city, Elsa?" Anna asked, placing her book on the large wooden table.

"I had to clear up some business with Mr. Weselton. He purposed that we sell his bootlegged alcohol at our drug stores and I told him that, well that would just not do."

"That's good," Anna took another bite of cake and then stood up, "I'm glad to hear you're keeping father's business honorable. I'm proud of you." Anna walked to her sister and gave her a lingering embrace, "I'm going to go now. Hans will be wondering where I've been and he'll be leaving for Chicago in the morning so-"

Elsa gave her sister a quick smile and a kiss on the forehead, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. We'll have tea."

"That sounds lovely!"

The sun was setting on Arendelle as Kristoff patted down the soil of freshly planted lilies. Elsa was overseeing his work from the patio as she ate her dinner.

"You know, you can go home whenever you'd like," She called to him.

He looked up and began making his way towards her. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the way he clumsily avoided the flowers and plants. When he finally stood beside her she could smell the pungent sweat on his clothes and he was covered, head to toe, in dirt.

"So, that'll be all for today then ma'am?"

"Yes, Kristoff. The garden look's immaculate."

He began to walk back to his home when he paused and turned back to her, "Miss Elsa, I spoke to your younger sister today and I was just wondering if you could clear something up for me…"

" If this is about how odd she is, I can assure you that she was, in fact, born that wa-"

He let out a grand chuckle, "No, no. I was wondering if you saw her take a fall or bump into anything the other night at your…get-together?"

Elsa's features contorted with mild misunderstanding, "Why, no. I didn't. She barely had a sip of champagne and, well, I know she can be clumsy but she handled herself quite well the other night," she let out a little burst of laughter," besides bumping into you, that is.

The tall blonde nodded his head in understanding and began to saunter away once more.

"May I ask why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to know how much damage she truly caused at your little party," He gave a phony laugh, the kind of laugh people offer when someone tells a bad joke, and disappeared within the confines of his tiny cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff sat on his wooden front porch in a timeworn rocking chair, his legs kicked up on a handmade stool. A hefty Wolfhound sat next him, eyeing the heaping plate of protein in his hands. The blonde peered down at the mutt and presented him with a wide grin.

"You're better than begging, Sven…" The dog placed a mighty paw on the man's leg, "Well, alright. We'll share," Kristoff stabbed a sausage with his fork and offered it to the elated animal. Kristoff let out a mighty chuckle as Sven smacked his lips in utter joy. The blonde dropped a hand beside him to pat the hound's head, "You're a good man, Sve-"

Sven's attention was brought elsewhere and instantly took off, galloping towards Elsa's garden. Kristoff rapidly pulled himself from his seat, causing his breakfast to crash to the ground, and dashed after the hound, "Hey! Get back here!" The dog leapt over a shrub, passed one of the willow trees, and ducked beneath a rose bush and out of sight. Kristoff hastily trudged after him, clumsily catching his feet on numerous kinds of vegetation as he made his way across the garden. Finally, he spotted a rapidly wagging tail and slid to a halt. "There you are…" He rounded the corner to see a familiar redheaded woman on the ground giggling as Sven excitedly licked her face. He watched in awe as the young woman wriggled in the grass, happily allowing the dog to lick and paw at her.

"You are the sweetest wittle boy. Yes you are!" She struggled to speak through her heavy laughing.

"Don't talk to him like that."

Anna looked up and kindly beamed at the threatening, blonde gentleman. She practically bounced to her feet and then straightened her short dress, "Goodmorning!"

He gave his best attempt to nod politely and then clapped his hand against his thigh, alerting Sven it was time to go back home and turned towards his cabin.

"Wait!" Kristoff paused, closed his eyes, and turned back to her. "Could I maybe…" She looked down at her hands and fumbled with her own fingers, "spend today with you? Elsa and I were supposed to have tea but she had business to attend to in the city. I assume it was an emergency…"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. This woman was going to bother him for the rest of his life, wasn't she? He really loved his small cabin; it would be a shame to have to move because of an intolerable neighbor. He contemplated all the deeds he could force her to participate in, all the filthy undertakings a lady like her couldn't possibly stand.

"Sven and I are going fishing," the blonde man blurted.

"Great!" Anna began racing towards the lake in excitement, skipping every other step.

Kristoff looked down at the joyful animal beside him, "She's going to be real trouble, isn't she?"

Kristoff watched as the bubbly woman giddily waited for him in the small boat. He carried one fishing rod and a bucket of bait to the dock and loaded it, carefully, next to Anna. Sven bounded onto the wooden seat next to her and licked her generously on the cheek. She returned this action with one of her signature giggles. Kristoff had to refrain from laughing as he climbed into the boat, sat across from her, and took a glimpse of the eager expression she was wearing.

"Alright," He untied the rope from the dock and began rowing the boat, "Here we go…"

Anna was fascinated by the way in which his muscles tightened and relaxed as he paddled all three of them off shore. He seemed as if he was barely affected by the strenuous physical exertion. He closed his eyes and grinned as he raised his face towards the sun. Anna couldn't help but enjoy his company, even if they weren't speaking, even if he couldn't stand her.

Eventually the boat came to a stop and Kristoff re-opened his eyes as he pulled the ores into the boat and placed them off to the side. He lowered the small anchor and then began preparing the fishing rod. Only after casting the reel did he look back in the direction of his redheaded company.

"I didn't want to take you too far away from shore. Just in case. And uh," He looked back to the water, "Fishing isn't too exciting so…"

"Teach me"

He looked back to her, "What?"

"I want to try"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and handed her the fishing rod. She grabbed it out of his hands and bounced up and down on her seat, awaiting something to pull at the other end. Nearly an hour passed with absolutely no action. Anna was growing increasingly impatient. Finally, an almost insignificant tug shook her from daydreaming.

In her excitement, Anna pulled the pole back and simultaneously stood, "Holy Cats!" She began to lose her balance, her arms flapping wildly in the air like an excited cabaret dancer. The fishing pole fell to the side and Anna fell back into the lake. The splash from her body speckled Sven with droplets of disturbed water.

Kristoff, who wasn't surprised in any way, sighed and looked to Sven for advice, "I don't want to help her, Sven." The hound blankly stared back at him, "…But I will…"

He heaved his staggering body upwards to a standing position, peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt, and dove in after her. He began to grow nervous when he couldn't make out the sight of Anna's red hair from beneath the surface of the glittering lake. Finally, a pale-skinned beauty managed to reemerge, which calmed Kristoff's nerves but, with a glimpse of her face, his throat filled with unease.

She began treading water, glaring at him with the expression of rage as she inched towards him. The blonde stood on the bottom of the lake directly in front of her, preparing for the voiced displeasure of a spoiled heiress. She came close enough that he could smell her sweet breath. His severe eyes were frozen until she squirted a mouthful of water into them. Her laugh came in intervals of giggles, chokes, and snorts as she watched his firm, brown eyes melt back into a softer appearance. A crooked smiled appeared on his face, which he tried to wash off by ducking his head under the water.

They both enjoyed the cooling effect of the water for some time. He watched her as she happily backstroked away from him. Her red hair drifted through the lake like an unexpected streak in a watercolor portrait. The sun had been painting her pale skin with unexpected freckles and strokes of dark pink hues and she couldn't care less as she hummed and swam and dove. She was a Scandinavian siren who reeled men in with the element of surprise. He could no longer reject the fact that he liked her as a human being. She was…bewildering.

"Fishing isn't boring!," She swam towards him, "It's fuuun!"

"Alright, freckles. It's time to get going," He noticed her expression drop and she began to cover her speckled face in self-consciousness. He pulled himself back onto the boat and reached an arm out to her, "I really like freckles…" Anna took her hand away from her face, and placed it in his. The blonde effortlessly pulled her back onto the boat and into his lap. "You alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay," He picked her up by the waist and placed her back, next to Sven. "Then let's get going"

They had both become very aware of each other's physiques by the time they were back on shore and cozy in Kristoff's cabin. They had both snuck their fair share of glimpses as they drifted back to land in the smoldering sun. Anna had traced her eyes along Kristoff's etched abdomen and powerful legs, just as Kristoff had memorized every soft, feminine curve and angle of Anna's body. When they had arrived back at his cabin he had insisted she wear one of his flannel shirts while her dress dried. She obliged.

Anna was nestled on the large sofa. Her eyes were closed and she hummed in contentment as she burrowed herself into the large cushions. Kristoff saw her as he walked out of his room. His clothing was fresh and clean and his hair untidily slicked back, away from his eyes. "I'm going to cook that fish if you're interested…"

Her calmness had clearly been interrupted and her eyelids flung open in excitement, "Yes! I'd love that! I'm absolutely ravenous"

He left her to rest on the couch as pots and pans clanged against each other in the kitchen, generating a symphony of cringe-worthy tones. Soon, the small living space was filled with the scent of freshly cooked fish and pleasant seasonings. Everything about the home was soothing to Anna. She adored the candle-lit living area, the soft furs and perfume of worn leather and musk, the pictures of smiling children on the walls…she even liked Sven, who was now curled next to her and snoring quite loudly.

"Anna…?"

She sprang from her spot on the sofa, stirring Sven, and pranced to the kitchen. She plopped her bottom on the rustic wooden chair as Kristoff carefully placed the plates down on the round wooden table. He had made a small salad that complimented the fish. Anna nearly laughed when she saw the meal. A rugged man that knows how to cook? What an oddity…Without giving it another thought, she plunged into the fish with her fork and began shoveling it into her mouth. Occasionally, she looked up to the burly man and smiled through her stuffed cheeks.

Kristoff watched Anna carefully as she purred with satisfaction. The woman was such a messy eater that flecks of fish somehow managed to reach her ruffled bangs. He would have thought she was raised in a barn if she hadn't been known as a member of Arendelle's most prestigious family.

No one had talked for quite some time and the lack of bubbly chatter began to make Kristoff a bit tense, "So, Uh, tell me about this husband of yours…"

"Well," She finished chewing a large mouthful of fish, "He's swell. A real business man. Everything to him is so planned out and professional even romance and love and…," She took another bite of her supper, talking through her messy chewing, "He's my true love."

Kristoff scoffed at the idea of Hans being anyone's true love, "Alright, Princess."

"Don't call me that. What do you know about love, anyhow?"

"More than you…"

Anna's face was beginning to turn red with frustration, "how?!"

"My…friends, they know about love.."

"You don't know anything!" Anna's face was now beginning to resemble a ripe tomato with freckles. Who was this lonesome man to tell her about love? He spent the majority of his time with dirt and plants. Hans _Loved_ her. She _loved_ Hans. "You don't know anything about love. You're just a-"

Kristoff slammed his large hands down on the wooden table and pulled himself from his seat so he stood, towering over her, "Just a what, huh?! A no-good, penniless nothing? So, that means I don't _know nothing_ about love?"

Anna retreated back into herself, "N-no…I-"

"The only thing girls like you know of love are jewelry and trinkets," He turned away from her in frustration and rubbed his thick fingers through his golden hair.

"No, I don't I-," Anna's eyes began to well up with emotion. Her mind began to cloud with questions and thoughts that she had suppressed for the last month. _Was_ that the only thing she knew of love? Did she even love Hans? Has anyone besides her family ever loved her? And even they were gone… Elsa was all she had. These ideas broke the levy of feelings she had been holding onto and her eyes flooded with tears.

Kristoff shut his brunet eyes in defeat at the sound of Anna's feminine whimpering. He turned and sauntered back to her, his face engraved with the lines of both concern and guilt. She was now sobbing into her hands, her elbows on her knees. Kristoff knelt down beside her and softly wrapped his hands around her wrists, compelling her to look back into his eyes. "Listen, It wasn't my intention- I, well, I didn't mean that I just-"

Her speckled nose was swollen as she sniveled out panicked words, "I know, I know you didn't. I just-"

He placed a calloused palm over her cheek and wiped a falling tear away with his thumb. Anna sharply shut her aquamarine eyes, leaning the side of her face against the warmth of his hand. He wrapped his other arm around her back and leaned into her so her head rested delicately on his chest, inviting her to use his shirt as a handkerchief. "What, Anna?"

She shook her red hair and spastically burrowed her puffy face in his biceps, "I don't know, I don't know…"

"Shh…," He stroked her straight, red hair. "I just meant…," He began to speak in a soothing, but hoarse, whisper, "love isn't like that. It's more than things that glitter. It's just; _I know _love is more than snazzy parties and freshwater pearls. What I mean is, well…people- No, _you_ deserve a man who makes you feel something not feel like some _thing_. Someone who cares more about you than objects…someone that makes you feel real." Anna pushed her hands against his chest and pulled slowly away from him. Her mouth was slightly agape. Kristoff paused and looked down into her eyes. They were glistening and wide, but no longer sad. The large blonde pulled away from her and nervously rubbed his fingers through his hair once more. "I mean, real…swell. Makes you feel real swell." He cleared his throat and his features contorted with the feeling of discomfort. "Stay right there, okay? My ma made these double chocolate cookies and, like I said, I don't like sweet things, so…"


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff reemerged from the kitchen with an overflowing bowl of chocolate treats. He knew Anna was probably furious with him. Could he blame her? Her words just had a way of sinking into his soul, stirring something within him.

He placed the mounding plate in front of her on the table, only glimpsing up to judge a reaction. Anna's eyes fluttered up to meet his and she bit her lip and smiled faintly towards him. After a moment of silence, her lips fell slightly agape but no words managed to reached them.

Kristoff swallowed hard, "They're good. I promise. My ma really knows what she's doing…"

Anna exhaled softly, releasing her almost spoken words and grabbed one of the chocolate delights. She took a small nibble. Her eyes closed and she sunk into her chair.

"Mmm…" She hummed, "They're absolutely wonderful." Her eyes opened wide as they rolled up to meet the large blonde man, who was still standing still in front of her, but her brow quickly furrowed and her lips curved downward. Her eyes searched his for a moment, "I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I just…Well, you must have struck a ner-"

Kristoff placed a sincere hand on her shoulder, "Shh.." He stooped down to her level, "It was my fault." He fought back the urge to vomit out the words to describe how he felt about the Westergards and the rumors and whispers he had overheard in Oaken's warehouse. I mean, they really could _just _be rumors, right? He swallowed his pride and took a deep breath. "I'm just a grumpy old landscaper," He chuckled generously, "What do I know?"

Anna smiled as she flung herself towards him. Her arms wrapped around his thick neck. She knew he didn't fully believe the words that had come out of his mouth, but she appreciated it nonetheless. Somewhere, in his heart, there was kindness. She had known that.

Chuckling, Kristoff struggled to unlatch himself from her grip but she wouldn't budge. "A-Alright, Anna. Why don't you rest on the couch before I take you home?" He patted her tenderly on the back, "I can't have you looking all teary eyed and su-"

His speech was halted by two warm, lush lips pressing against his right cheek. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. Her lips rested on his skin for what seemed like an entire minute until she unlocked them. Loosening her arms from the tight grip around his neck, she leaned forward and whispered a sniffled, "Thank you," before releasing him completely and residing back on the couch, next to Sven.

Kristoff pulled himself up in a standing position once more. A crooked smile grew slowly across his face as he watched the fresh-faced redhead close her eyes and nestle in next to his lump of a canine. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside her mind. At this point, he hadn't a clue.

He was making his way back towards the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee when a boisterous clap of thunder disturbed him. Quickly, he ran towards the window above his sink. The wind was thrashing the willow trees, bending them into storybook shapes, and the rain that was hammering against the windows blurred his vision. He knew that bringing Anna home in inclement weather could be dangerous and didn't want to chance it, but having her spend the night without notifying anyone could be just as hazardous. He walked to the bedroom, picked up the phone, and dialed Elsa.

"Hello?"

"Miss Elsa? This is Kristoff. I just wanted to alert someone that…Well, Mrs. Westergard has fallen asleep on my couch and I didn't want to send her home in this storm. Uh…"

"That's fine," Elsa said rather sternly. "Kristoff I need to speak with you tomorrow. Would you like to have tea around four?"

Kristoff's stomach knotted and churned with nervousness. He hadn't asked to spend the day with Anna… Could she kick him to the curb just because he had? "Oh, of Course. May I ask what our conversation will be in regards to?"

"I'd rather not say over the phone. I just-Well, I stumbled onto some information and you may know something about it but- Oh, don't worry it's nothing serious- I just want to talk about matters in Arendelle. See, I haven't been here in so long…"

Kristoff gave a small sigh of relief, "Certainly."

"Alright, see you then. Oh, and take care of Anna. I know she can sometimes be a handful but I assure you her intentions are always of the purest-"

"I will. G'night, Miss"

"Goodnight, Kristoff"

Kristoff rubbed his calloused palms into the sockets of his eyes as he walked back into the sitting room to check on Anna. She had slept through the clatter of falling trees and thunder. Her breathing had grown deep and stable as she slipped deeper into slumber. Her legs were tucked under her body but her thighs were exposed. God, the woman had great gams… She wore his flannel well, much better than he ever had.

He didn't want to risk the chance of waking her, but he also didn't want the young woman to sleep on his ancient sofa all night. Reluctantly, he slipped both hands under her and picked her up with ease. She twisted a bit in his arms, mumbling gibbering and nuzzling against him, before they finally made it to his bedroom and he rested this bizarre woman on the soft, fur comforter.

"There you go, Anna. Sleep well…" He whispered as he made his way to blow out the candle on his bedside table.

"Wait…" A muffled feminine voice startled him. He looked over to see the lightly freckled face staring at him. Her eyes were outsized and resembled Sven's when he was begging for food. "I- I don't like the dark…"

He looked at her with slanted eyes and a crooked smile, "What do you mean? How do you sleep then?" He chuckled.

Her eyes were being weighed down with sleep and she gave a puny yawn, "Stay with me."

Kristoff rolled his eyes but continued to smirk. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair near the window. "Fine, but I'm going to sit right here okay?"

No Answer.

Kristoff leaned on the edge of his seat, brushed a tuft of red hair away from her sunburnt face, and lightly pressed an earnest kiss against her forehead.

"Okay, Anna."


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff was shaken by an earsplitting clatter from across his bedroom. The flicker of the candle had dulled and the room was almost completely blackened by night. He squinted, struggling to make out the dainty silhouette of Anna. She seemed to be clasping her shin and he could almost guarantee that she was also biting her lip, attempting to suppress her noises of distress.

"Anna? Is that you? Are…" Kristoff began to stand and walk towards her, "Are you hurt?"

She gave an airy but strained giggle, "N-No. Of course not." His hand grazed her back as he guided her back towards the bed, urging her to sit back down and get comfortable.

"Did you need something? I can make you something if you're hungry or…" He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and swallowed hard.

"No, I'm quite alright but- Well, I was just getting a glass of water was all…"

"Coming right up," Kristoff hurried off and came back with a cool glass of water and another box of matches. He struck a match and re-lit the candle. His eyes reached hers and he smiled back to her as he sat on the edge of the bed, grazing her shoulder with his own.

"I'm sorry about the lighting. I-Well, I like to live simply," He pressed the cool glass against Anna's bruising shin, "I like to think it helps me appreciate life more."

Kristoff took Anna's hand and lightly wrapped her fingers around the glass so he no longer had to hold it for her. Her face flushed as his kind touch warmed her hand. She was thankful that he lived simply, mostly because the weakly lit room didn't reveal the rosiness of her cheek or the way a faint smile would reach her lips when he spoke.

"Thank you," She murmured.

He let out a deafening yawn and extended his powerful arms as he laid down beside where she was seated, and then peered up into her doe eyes. There was a long, awkward silence as he watched her sip from the glass he had given her.

He let out a deep sigh, suggesting that he had been defeated by Anna's uncommon muteness," I don't know much about you, Anna... If we're going to get chummy I think we better start talking."

She set down the glass on the floor and quickly turned to him, her red hair bouncing as she spastically bounded across the mattress. She arranged herself so she lay on her side, facing the handsome blonde man. They spoke for most of the night. They mostly chatted of insignificant details of their lives. Anna would get lost in conversations of horseback riding and running barefoot through the grass just as Kristoff would chatter about his hikes and general escapades with Sven. Occasionally, the night would lower their eyelids and their inhibitions and some small mysteries of themselves were revealed.

Anna exhaled noisily as she twisted slightly in mental distress, "I wish I could live in Elsa's garden…It's like a complete dream. My parents," She paused, closed her eyes and her face indistinctly twisted before she opened them once more, "They would have loved it too…"

A thickset hand grazed her plump cheek in sympathetic understanding, "I- I know. My family…Well, they're more like my best friends. My real parents-" He broke his steady eye contact with Anna for just a moment and a lock of golden hair fell across his forehead," Well, they don't matter… but the family that took me in is _real _swell. I mean, they're…odd but they're the best people I've ever known…"

Her eyelids were lowering with the drowsiness that came with the early morning hours. Her lungs filled with heavy air as she leaned in towards the misunderstood gentleman lying beside her. Their foreheads gently met as she searched his eyes one more time before slumber sealed her own.

Kristoff's mouth was held slightly ajar in wonderment as he listened to the young woman's deep, solid breathing. He traced his eyes across the curves and points of her feminine features as he came to the realization that this petite, copper-headed woman was not what he had thought. She wasn't a spoiled, bored housewife. She was bright, generous, strong, and maybe even a tad lonesome. How could he have scolded her? He had made her feel like some gold-digging hussy. Jesus Christ, he wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he have judged her when she had accepted him as a friend? _Him_. He pressed gentle lips to her speckled forehead as his chocolate eyes shut in total self-frustration.

The next morning came with tangles hair and intertwined limbs. Multiple apologies were uttered, though neither of them quite knew what they were apologizing for. Clumsily, the two scattered out of bed, avoiding each other's gaze. Kristoff attempted to flatten his pale hair, while Anna's man remained a tame-less beast. Anna clearly did not seem to be a morning person, but perhaps she was merely just not a waking up person. Eventually, she stumbled over to him and hugged him lightly. His face ran hot and he blushed furiously as she mumbled some sort of slurred hybrid of both apology and gratitude, then slipped out the door and walked home. The exhausted blonde's lips parted, but before he could offer her a cup of coffee she was gone. He was left alone and completely baffled.

Four o' clock came sooner than expected. Kristoff had made good use of his time by hauling away storm torn branches and re-trimming damaged hedges that lay in Elsa's garden. His labor, although demanding, could not shake the angelic ginger woman off his mind. The way her tangled hair smelled of a striking floral scent, the way her soft thighs rubbed against him as she twitched and contorted in the night…She was adorable. And married. But still, he wondered about the ifs and could haves. If only he had kept his mouth shut…

He pushed his fair tresses back the best he could with a few handfuls of water and wiped the shining sweat off of his tanning skin as he trudged his way towards the mansion's front steps. Elsa was awaiting his arrival and ushered him in, towards the gourmet kitchen. She outstretched an elegant hand, gesturing to a chair. The disheveled man sat and glanced nervously around the chic room. A plump woman scurried in and poured him a hot cup of tea.

"There you go, sir," She said while bowing to him. Kristoff thought it odd that someone would bow to _him_. He nodded in appreciation and then sipped the tea that had been placed in front of him. His face contorted in mild disgust. The tea was strong and tasted of floral perfumes. He tried his best to shield his repulsion from Elsa, but noticed he didn't have to. The petite blonde woman had been pacing the room; her mind seemed to be on something far more important. She paused for a moment, closed her eyes, and forcefully inhaled.

"Kristoff," She turned to look at him, "You work for me now so I expect complete honesty. As you know Anna and I come from a great deal of wealth." Her tone was firm, but she made a point to speak delicately, "Our father owned most, if not all, of this city and he was successful in doing so because of his kind heart and his honest nature. Anna is a lot like him in this way." She paused for a moment and then continued, "Now, I've been gone for a long time and I would hate to find out that someone had been taking advantage of such a genuine person."

The golden-haired man looked up from his tea into Elsa's expressionless face. Was this about Anna? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He swallowed his nervousness and began to speak, "Miss Elsa, I would ne-"

She closed her eyes and raised a porcelain hand, signaling to Kristoff that is was not yet his turn to speak. "I need to know about Hans."

"Ma'am..."

"Please."

Kristoff wiped his palms against his eyes in minor discomfort. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? That he's a no-good bastard?! "Well, he's…He's a business ma-" No. This was his chance. He was going to tell her what he wanted to blurt at Anna the night before. "He comes from a family of 12 other brothers. From the Southern Isles, you know? Real Catholic. I mean, _real _Catholic. Two of his brothers are priests, three are policemen and the others all run speakeasies together. Every one of them is pretty crooked. Then there's Hans, of course…"

Elsa sat at the chair across the table from him and sipped at her cup of tea in interest, "And he's…different?"

"All I know is that Hans came here a few months ago, bought that mansion across the lake, and started throwing wild parties. One day they stopped abruptly… I guess that's when he married your sister…"

"Do you know if he's trustworthy?"

"Look, now I hear rumors down at Oakens…"

Elsa bit her lip and set her tea down, "What rumors?"

"He…uh…" Kristoff licked his lips and exhaled through his nose, searching for how he should word his next sentence. "He's in the bootleg business. Tries to sell alcohol in the backs of jazz joints, cabarets, barber shops…drugstores…"

Elsa's face contorted into a sinister smirk of disgust, "I knew it." Her head shook in disapproval as she stood again to pace the room. "I knew he was no good. The way in which he handles himself is far too cold. God, Anna is always too trusting…Thank you Kristoff."

"You know, ma'am, they could just be rumors"

"No, Kristoff. You've confirmed everything. He's partnered with Duke Wesselton and has been doing business underhandedly in our father's pharmacies. He's been lying to my sister and making a disgrace of my family and I will _not_ have it. Our parent's legacy will live on as a trustworthy store. I will make sure of it."

"A-And what about… Anna?"

"My sister see's the good in people, even in the smallest amounts. It's what makes her so magnificent, but it can also be a weakness." Elsa stopped her nervous marching and turned to give Kristoff a sincere smile, "Anna is kind, but rarely forgiving. She will not have any of this."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna sat patiently in her sun room, allowing the bright light to graze her freckled nose and ginger her hair further. Why did Elsa want to meet with her so badly, anyhow? She…she couldn't be sick again, could she? No…no. Anna shook off the horror of the thought of losing her sister again. She parted her lips slightly and inhaled. Maybe, just maybe, this had something to do with her birthday. Possibly a…party? Anna's patience was wearing thin. Giddiness filled her chest at the idea of a celebration thrown just for _her_. She always wanted a real birthday party. The closest thing she had ever gotten was a slice of chocolate cake with one measly candle stuck in it. Of course Olaf was always there for her, and he was all she needed then, but now she just hoped that all the candles she had ever wished on would come to be true. All she wanted was a little magic and life that wasn't so secluded. She began tapping her foot against the elegantly tiled floors with irked excitement. Oh the possibilities..

"Miss Anna!" The redhead jumped at the booming sound of Olaf's excited voice, "Guess who's here?!"

Anna tapped a finger against her chin, narrowed her eyes, and grinned as if she were truly pondering who the mysterious guest could be, "Hmm…"

"It's Elsa!"

Anna giggled as Elsa strode into the bright room and stood next to the plump butler. "Thank you, Olaf. You're such a doll!" Olaf's pale face reddened somewhat at Anna's kind words and went on his way, back to teasing the rest of the Westergard's staff.

The petite redhead smiled at her older sister and gestured for her to sit, patting the adjacent sofa cushion. The blonde hesitated, rocked slightly, but did not move. Her mind seemed to be preoccupied and she stood, frozen in place.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna's lips curved upward into a warm smile, "C'mon, I don't bite!"

Elsa smiled weakly at her sister as she made her way towards her and sat down in the sunlit room.

"Sooo…" Anna said in a playful tone, "What's this you want to tell me?" Excitement gleamed in Anna's blueish green eyes as she grabbed Elsa's hands. Elsa attempted to swallow the guilt that was forming a lump in her throat. She didn't want to ruin the beautiful innocence in Anna's expression. She had to. She _had_ to do this. She looked down and laced her hands together in her lap, then looked up at her sister.

"It's actually…well, it's about Hans"

The redheads face transformed from thrilled to somber within a second, "Oh?"

"He's…Anna, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"What? What is it?" Anna was growing impatient. She squeezed her older sister's hands in fretfulness and inhaled deeply.

"He's doing bad business with Duke Wesselton," The blonde blurted, "He's selling illegal alcohol in our father's stores, Anna."

Anna looked down at the floor. Her expression was almost dull, unreadable. The blonde bit her lip and her brow furrowed in both concern and nervousness. She released her hands from her younger sister's grip, "Anna…" Elsa tried to place a hand delicately on the redhead's shoulder but Anna quickly pulled away. Elsa watched as Anna's eyes clenched in what appeared to be pain.

"I-I…" Anna gave an airy laugh, to suppress the knot in her esophagus, "Well, hm.."

Elsa's head turned to the side as if she were a confused dog, "…Anna? D-Do you believe me?"

"Yes, that's the problem," She sighed, "I just, well I thought lov-"She paused and then looked into her sister's sympathetic eyes. Elsa must have thought she was so… so naïve. How could she have been such a fool? She gave Elsa a faint, but calm, smirk, "This won't do."

"Y-Yes…?"

"Blood is thicker than water. Or sparkling water…or champagne," Both sister giggled as they embraced each other. An overwhelming amount of emotions ran through Anna's veins as her sister wrapped her arms around her. She shut her eyes in attempt to lock the tears inside. Just because Hans had betrayed her, become a cheating bastard, didn't mean he didn't love her, Right? Right…

"I love you, Elsa," Anna choked.

"I love you, Anna"

Hans had been gone for a mere two weeks and already the nights began to grow cold. The chill was a warning that the upcoming months would freeze the lake and the earth would grow hard and lifeless. Anna had spent nearly every day with Kristoff since their fishing escapade, helping him (but mostly just watching him) work in Elsa's garden. Neither had made mention of night in which they spoke, but there still remained lingering hints of closeness. Occasionally, they would share warm, blushing glances or an accidental hand touch when reaching for gardening tools. Kristoff was even considering calling her a…friend.

Anna smiled up at the sweat-covered blonde, "Oh my gosh! I have a fabulous idea!"

Kristoff chuckled and set down the large hedge clippers that were in his hands, and then looked into Anna's eager eyes. He planced his hands on his hips and sighed, "Alright red, let's hear it…"

"Well, it's getting cold. I mean, it's going to be cold…soon and-"

"Spit it out, freckles!" Kristoff teased.

"Let's go for a swim! It might be our last chance this year!"

The disheveled blonde wiped his glistening forehead with a beefy forearm and thanked God it was still warm enough to have an excuse for ruddy cheeks.

"Alright, Anna but-"

Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lake. He couldn't help but laugh at the bouncing young lady. She was stronger than he thought. She practically dragged him to the dock, though he didn't mind following her wherever she led.

Anna looked at the glistening blue waters and then up into Kristoffs chocolate brown eyes, "Ready?"

"Ready for wha-"Anna pushed him harshly and he belly flopped into the icy water, causing a hefty backsplash to spray the redhead. She giggled hysterically as she watched the confused man flop around in the water. "Watch Out!" She squealed as she cannon-balled after him.

Anna resurfaced in the shadow of Kristoff's tall physique, which towered over her. He growled behind his large grin, "Oh. You won't get away with that, dollface…" He bent down, wrapped one arm around her waist, and lifted her out of the water and over her shoulder.

She struggled and whimpered in frustration. Why did he have to be so strong? And so- awful! He dropped her in the water, causing a noisy plop to ring through the garden. Ugh! Anna fought to stand back up. Kristoff was chortling loudly as he clumsily trudged his way back to shallow water. He was so…infuriating!

Anna puffed as she ran as fast as she possibly could through the lake. Finally, she had splashed her way almost to him. He rotated his torso just in time for her to leap on him. He fell backwards in shock and laid, astonished by the tiny woman who was now pounding her tiny fists across his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" He laughed, "Stop that…"

Anna looked up to him, his face just inches away, and began snorting with laughter. Both broke out into hysterics, their giggling so extreme that it was barely audible. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up so she was sitting in his lap. She was laying her head against the crook of his neck, muffling her laughter when she realized his chuckles had subsided abruptly.

Anna turned her head slowly up to his, brushing her cheek against his strong jawline. Her stare reached his and her eyelids lowered as she felt his warm breath against her skin. Kristoff's glare hadn't reached Anna's. He seemed to be absentmindedly staring at her lips. Both of their faces held serious expressions, painted with a vibrant hue of pink.

"I-I better get going…" Anna coughed awkwardly as she struggled to stand in her soaked clothing, "Hans will be home tonight."

"_**Oh.**_" Kristoff pushed his hair back from his eyes, but remained seated in the water. Did Elsa tell her? Did Anna_ know_? Why…why would she…look forward to that? Kristoff's brows knit together in rage and he turned his head away from her quickly.

"I'll see you soon then?" Anna asked in a hopeful tone.

"Maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

Anna sat at the dining room table in her night gown, pondering the past two weeks. The days passed so easily, like a spring breeze through steady tree branches. Then reality had struck, storming through her and freezing her once hopeful heart. What was she supposed to say to Hans? What was she supposed to tell her true lo-her… husband? That she frankly no longer trusted him? She dragged her hands down her exhausted face and thought about how ironic it was that the one thing she could use was a stiff drink.

"Miss Anna, you haven't touched your food! How unlike you, dear…" A round woman in a dark teal dress proclaimed.

"Oh," Anna giggled nervously and picked her fork back up, "I'm just a tad anxious, Gerda. You know how I love your cooking. It's just that…Well, Hans is coming home and-"

"Oh miss," Gerda smiled warmly at Anna and cupped a caring hand around the redhead's tiny shoulder, "Mr. Westergard arrived back from Chicago around 6:30 this evening. Olaf had been told to alert you that he would be working in his offi-"

Anna jumped from her seat, causing her silverware to rattle. She galloped hastily through the hallways, towards the large mahogany doors that hid the majority of her husband's secrets. Abruptly stopping, she took a deep breath. She didn't bother knocking; she didn't see the necessity for it. It was _her _house too.

The door gently creaked open and Anna slipped into the room. She tried her best to stand up straight, but the worried twisting in her stomach made it nearly impossible.

"Hello darling," Hans greeted her, as he distractedly shuffled the stack of papers lying on his desks.

Anna laced her fingers together and fumbled with her hands, "M-may I speak to you?"

Hans impatiently released the papers from his grip and glared at his young wife. His eyes were dull and his brows were raised, "Anna, I'm rather busy but I'll be happy to receive your welcome in the bedroom later this evening."

Anna squeezed her eyelids together for a moment and inhaled sharply, attempting to gather some kind of strength from the oxygen she gathered in her lungs, "Yes but…really, what I want to speak to you about _is_ business. What business have you been involved in lately?"

The ginger-haired man's mouth puckered as if he had just tasted something sufficiently sour. "Oh, Anna, you wouldn't understand…" He elevated himself from his leather chair and strode towards her, his freshly polished shoes tapping against the marbled flooring. She hadn't missed that sound. "Baby, I'm just…keeping your father's business strong," He reached a scrawny hand out to touch her waist but she swiftly pulled away. The thought of his touch almost sickened her.

The petite redhead's expression had grown unpleasant. Her arms were glued to her side and she refused to meet her husband's gaze. She could be brave. She _would_ be brave. "No, Hans. I _do_ understand. You…you…" She faced her husband once more, growing confident with rage, "You bastard! You're making a mockery of my family's name! I thought you cared about us. I thought you _cared_ about me…"

Hans silently stood in front of her, watching her flail her arms intensely as she spoke. Occasionally, she would catch her bottom lip with her front teeth in frustration. These were the habits Hans hadn't noticed when he first courted her, the habits he now found almost maddening. He thought she had potential to be his beautiful fool of a wife. He _thought_ she would stand idly by as he became rich off her father's glory. A large grin stretched the tight skin of his face. He was wrong. She would fight. Oh yes, she would fight…but she could never stop him. "Oh, Anna. Darling, don't you worry you're lovely little head. You're far too simple to comprehend…"

Rage washed over her face and she began to feel the heat of humiliation and fury. Her lips snarled and her bright eyes grew dark. Her light freckles were barely visible under the redness of her heated cheeks. She was no longer thinking properly. She wanted to do something. She wanted to…but before she could even decipher her feelings or form a rational thought, she had spit in his face.

It was a mistake. Anna was filled with remorse and her eyes began to fill with tears. Her husband was forcefully wiping her saliva off of his face with his right hand, uttering profanities. His mouth was turned downward in a hideous crescent shape. Anna grew lax, she wanted to say something, she wanted to apologize but…why was his right hand still held in midair? And-

A loud blow rang through his echoing office. Her right cheek was burning and she had fallen to the floor. She was absolutely dumbfounded. She stretched a shaking hand to her face but it was far too tender. Above her was a shining, crooked smile.

"You're foolish child," Hans turned to walk towards the hallway but something stirred in Anna. She wasn't quite sure if it was courageousness or just pure adrenaline but she managed to stand once again.

"Hans?"

He turned to her, expecting a weak utterance of regret and a pitiful kiss but, instead, was greeted with a strong hit to the face.


	10. Chapter 10

Kristoff had fallen asleep leaning against the side of his bed. He had been facing his bedroom window, the one that pointed to the lake. That particular window was facing in just the right direction. From that angle, Kristoff could vaguely make out the lit windows of the Westergard mansion. For the past few weeks he had found himself staring at the house, wondering which one of the dimly lit rectangles led to Anna's bedroom. That night he exhausted himself with confused thoughts of the strange young woman who had skipped into his life, kicking up a bit of excitement with every step.

The muscular blonde's weary eyelids reluctantly opened about an hour after he had fallen asleep. There was a bizarre scratching sound and a whimpering that almost pained Kristoff to listen to. It was coming from the room behind him.

"What in God's name…" He mumbled groggily as he pulled himself off the wooden floors of his bedroom and began clumsily walking towards the front door. His footsteps were heavy and echoed through the entire cabin. "W-what is it, Sven?" Kristoff twisted his calloused palms into the sockets of his eyes, as to wipe away the drowsiness. Sven stared up at the towering man, his eyes begging for Kristoff to open the door. "A-alright, boy. I guess nature calls?"

As the front door creaked open, Sven sprang to his feet and darted across the lawn. Kristoff chuckled, "Nature was _really_ calling…" He rubbed his thick fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and let out a boisterous yawn, but his signs of weariness came to a halt once he caught a glimpse of an angelic figure making her way towards him. He stuttered over his own thoughts as he tried to make sense of his vision. Her sheer, white nightgown was revealed as her silk bathrobe loosely came undone with each step. Her copper hair flowed delicately in the breeze as if she had stepped out of The Birth of Venus. W-Was he still dreaming? This couldn't truly be happening, right?

His mouth formed a faint smile as he watched her strut towards him, "A-Anna?" The blonde began instinctually walking towards her. His mouth dropped. What he had thought was a dream had swiftly transformed into a nightmare as she staggered to the ground. Tears were streaming down her face as she stroked Sven in relief.

"Anna!?" Kristoff sprinted towards her in a panic. His gut churned in worry as he galloped towards the redhead. He knelt down in the wet grass next to her, "What's wrong?! Who-"His eyes scanned her entire body. He saw the bruises that were forming across her cheek like purple watercolor across a piece of parchment. He saw her bloodied knuckles and a large bruise on her upper thigh. Most importantly, he saw her strength.

"Who did this to you?"

Anna lightly wiped the stray tears from her eyes and smiled sadly at the ground. Her head shook slowly, left to right, as she sniffled loudly. Kristoff knew. He knew Elsa had finally told her about Hans. He knew Anna, being Anna, had confronted him. He put a large hand lightly on the young woman's shoulder.

"Anna, I need to take you to the hospita-"

"No," Her head shifted sharply towards him,"Kristoff, no. I-I don't want to. I don't like hospitals. I don't lik-"

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, desperately hoping to pacify her, "Shh... Okay, but you need to see someone. I need to know you're alright." His face flushed at those words but he didn't care. There were more important things to worry about now. He swept her off the ground and began awkwardly walking towards his beat-up jalopy of a truck. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled her face closer to his neck. Sven anxiously followed.

He opened the door and gently placed her in the passenger seat. He gazed at her sympathetically for a moment, then his eyes widened as if he had forgotten something, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Anna watched the large man run back to the cabin. He remerged with a small blanket grasped in one hand.

"Here," He wrapped the fabric around her, "I-I just…I know it gets cold at night and –"He stopped and jogged back around the vehicle, opening the door, and climbed in. The truck was not very sturdy and it shook slightly under the weight of his body. Where was he taking her? What if…What if he really was still taking her to the hospital? She began to dread the thought as she saw the determination in his face as he began driving towards the city. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself down. Maybe if she didn't _see_ where she was going she would be alright.

The truck rattled to a stop but Anna kept her eyes sealed.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Kristoff watched as she bit her lip and hesitantly opened one of her eyes. They were in front of one of the most popular cabarets in Arendelle.

"Roxy's? You brought me to Roxy's?! I hardly think jazz music and scantily clad women will, in anyway, help me"

Kristoff chucked loudly. "Anna," He opened the car door and quickly rounded the truck to meet her on the other side, "This is…well, I know it's strange but this is where my Ma works." The well-developed man hoisted her back into his arms and out of the car. "She'll know what to do, alright?" He gazed into her blueish-green eyes and nodded in assurance. Sven waited in the bed of the truck.

He took her through the backdoor, leading to numerous rooms that were covered in colorful boas and strewn with sparkling sequins. A woman, in what looked like a corseted leotard of some sort, hurried by. She seemed to have known Kristoff and seen the desperation in his eyes as she made her way into one of the dressing rooms. Almost immediately, another woman emerged from the very same room. She was a curvaceous black woman, her hair in short pin-curls. She was glamorously dressed in a long, silver gown. Anna recognized her straightaway. She was Miss Bulda, one of the most talented jazz singers in Arendelle.

"Kristoff! Baby! Oh..oh dear…" Her large, brown eyes glanced over the disheveled pair in front of her, "Bring her into my dressing room, alright? I'll go ask Grand Pabbie what'll help"

Kristoff set Anna down on the pink lounge that was pushed against one of Bulda's dressing room walls and stood over her, awkwardly searching for something to say. His mouth fell slightly agape as his mind went blank. Anna noticed his eyes were glazing over as he stared down at her.

"D-does it look bad?" Her delicate hand shakily reached her eye but she flinched slightly at the touch.

"N-No…of course not I just-"

"Here we are, Hunny!" Bulda interrupted; there was a glass of brownish liquid in her hand. "Your Grand Pabbie mixed up this little concoction to help with the pain," She said to Kristoff, "Now, get out of here! Shoo! I wanna talk to…"

"Anna," The redhead said shyly.

An oddly large smile stretched across Miss Bulda's expression. "Ah yes, _Anna_." She slapped Kristoff's arm playfully and began pushing her adopted son out of the room;" I'd like to speak to _Anna _alone." She winked at the concerned blonde as the door slammed in his face.

Bulda sat on the edge of the lounge, next to the petite redhead. She handed Anna the glass and smiled warmly.

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you. This is not going to go down easy and it's not exactly _legal_ but…it'll help. God knows it'll help…"

Anna couldn't help but smile back at the woman. She was so, completely sincere. "Thank you, Miss Bulda you're-"

"Hunny, just call me Bulda. As far as I'm concerned we're already family," Bulda giggled slightly, "Now drink up. The quicker you do it, the better. "

Unenthusiastically, Anna choked the brown liquid down. It was if she had swallowed a ball of fire. Anna's expression contorted and her eyes squeezed shut, which caused the side of her face to burn with pain once more.

"Now, before I leave you be so you can rest…I just want to ask you a few things, okay baby?

"O-okay…"

It was a half an hour before the door re-opened. Kristoff was sitting in the small hallway, his head in his hands. Bulda plopped herself down next to him and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders.

"Baby, you alright?"

He didn't bother to lift his head. He began to nod a slow "yes" but it rapidly morphed into a solemn "no."

"You know, _she_ is. Her nose still works, she's still got one hell of a smile, and she's still absolutely gorgeous…" She grinned at him.

His head slowly lifted from his hands and he sighed, "Is she _alright _though?"

"Baby," She put a hand on both sides of his face and pulled his head so he was facing her, "That girl is strong. She is brave. Her heart needs to mend but she'll be_ fine_. You know why?"

"Why, Ma?"

"You."

She kissed him hard on both cheeks then searched his eyes and gave him a bizarre little smirk, "Did she like those chocolate cookies?"

His face went hot and he pulled away from her grip embarrassingly, "_MA_…."

"You know," She gave a heavy laugh; "You can say she's intolerable all you want but it doesn't make it true."

"She's married," He blurted, as if it had struck some kind of nerve.

Bulda rolled her eyes. She knew what he had said had sounded absurd given the current circumstances. "Well, go ahead," She nodded towards her dressing room door, "Go talk to her then. The babe will be a little…wonky from the drink but-"

He hoisted himself off the ground, mumbled thanks to his mother, and quickly began to open the door.

"Anna?"

He was greeted with a lazy grin and an elongated, "Heey"

He chuckled slightly at the very drunk redhead as he sat at her side and, as gently as he possibly could, placed a few misplaced locks of copper hair behind her ears.

"How are you doing, dollface?"

"Ab-so-lute-ly wonderful," She giggled.

He set down his hand; accidently grazing her scraped knuckles and immediately blushed.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, bringing her own hand up to kiss away the pain.

"W-What happened there? I-I mean if you don't mind me ask-"

The redhead grinned and wrapped her arms around his heavy neck. She pulled him close to her face and whispered, "I socked him," Her already large eyes widened, "Right. . Kisser." She began giggling hysterically, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

What a weird little thing, she was. His serious expression lightened as he watched the beautiful woman giggle. She punched…Hans? She punched a Westergard!? Holy Hell. He wanted, so desperately, to kiss her perpetually red lips but, in that moment, settled for her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

An entire week had passed since Kristoff had dropped Anna back to her sister's home. The gates to the mansion had been shut ever since. Occasionally maids and butlers could be seen making their way in, but the rest of the world had been shut out. Kristoff bided his time by lingering around Oaken's warehouse, hauling supplies and keeping his ears peeled for the whispers of the Westergard's name. Anna's was seldom brought up, at least not in regards to her current condition.

The approaching cold months had stunted the growth of Elsa's garden and left Kristoff with no excuse to dillydally among the willow trees. He was left to only longingly gaze upon the fairytale-like property, hoping to see a copper-haired princess through an open window. He once thought he saw a beautiful flash of red skip by, but his mind could have just been taunting him with possibility. He desperately hoped she was in her room, skipping and eating chocolate again.

After a long day of work, Kristoff climbed out of his work-worn truck and greeted Sven with a half-hearted smile.

"Hey, buddy," He rubbed the hound on his head and began sauntering to the front door of the cabin. His legs were nearly shaking with the exhaustion of heavy labor. He put his beefy hand on the front door and began to turn it when he noticed a beautiful piece of parchment, stuck to the front of the door. "huh.."

There was an intricate gold, art-deco design framing the message. It read:

Mr. Bjorgman,

I will be hosting a small get together on the 24th of this month on behalf of Anna's birthday. I would be delighted if you, and your family, were able to attend. I'm sure Anna would be absolutely thrilled to have you.

Ms. Elsa of Arendelle

Kristoff stood silently in the chill of the outdoors, staring at the small piece of paper. A sort of school girl giddiness rushed through his body and he had to almost stop himself from biting his lower lip, as Anna often did. Though, as he slowly entered his small home, his giddiness was soon greeted with an equal amount of anxiety. Did Anna know he was coming? What should he wear? Oh God, what should he bring her? It is her birthday, after all….


End file.
